Petit joueur et grand blagueur
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS Drago/Fred un petit George/Lee . Les jumeaux sont en dernière année, et elle semble bien calme comme dernière année, ce qui fait légèrement flipper le reste de l'assemblé. De plus Drago y met son grain de sel, ce qui laissera un Fred sur les crocs.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages et le monde

**Genres: **Romance!! ^x^ et questions

**Autres:** Hum, prend pas en compte de tous les tomes à partir du 5 (normal ça se passe cet année là)

* * *

**One Shot  
**

ENFIN! Voilà ce que ce disait beaucoup de professeur. Plus qu'une petite mais longue année à tenir. Et "ENFIN" les deux terreurs blagueurs disparaitront de Poudlard. Oui, Freg et George Weasley sont enfin à leur dernière année. Et tous les profs sans exception et surtout Rusard et Pom-pom étaient content.

Sauf bien sur, ils ne s'imaginaient pas que ce petit instant de bonheur allait disparaitre pour laisser place en premier lieu, au stresse.

Car, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'en rendre compte. Les deux terreurs, elles le savaient elles aussi.

Et elles voulaient faire une sortie en beauté, elles avaient bien sur prévu un après. Mais autant laisser la surprise pour plus tard.

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Rien. Rien n'était arrivé le premier jour de la rentrée. D'ailleurs ni la première semaine. Et cela inquiété tous les professeurs, un début d'année tranquille c'est mauvais.

Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'y aie rien eu?? Quelque chose de grand se prépare. Et ça se sentais dans toute l'école, élèves comme professeurs se demandaient vraiment ce qui allait leur tomber sur la tête.

**PDV Fred**

Notre plan est en phase une. Quoi qu'est-ce?? Rendre fou la communauté Poudlarienne? Peut-être, notre idée s'en rapproche un peu. Mais nous on veut y semer le doute. Mouai pareille quoi.  
On est juste entrain de les faire mariné un peu. Et c'est super drôle que le trio le plus connus de Poudlard, (enfin je parle pas de Crabbe, Goyle et Drago Malfoy bien sur), essayent de nous soutirer des informations.  
A vrai dire, ma chérie de petite sœur essaye aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des paris là-dessous.

Ah oui, on a aussi récolté deux beuglantes hier, c'est pas trop la classe? En fait, c'était juste pour nous demander si.. Nan, pourquoi tant de silence, voilà pourquoi on les a eu. Nan mais c'est fou, ils nous demandent presque de leur jouer des tours, sont-ils masochiste ma parole?

En tout cas, avec George, oui c'est lui le cerveau, on peu mettre au point notre rêve tranquille en les regardant stresser pour rien... Pour l'instant du moins.

..........

En fait, nous avons besoin d'argent, sinon, notre plan tombera à l'eau. George travaille au Trois Balais, et moi, j'ai réussis à aller à Honeydukes, la classe, je peux grappiller les invendus pour ensuite avec ma moitié, les modifiés.  
Mais c'est intéressant, par conter george commence à vouloir qu'on utilise l'argent qu'Harry nous à refiler l'année dernière, je veux essayer d'abord par nous-même, c'est plus intéressant si nous y arrivons par nous, je ne veux pas avoir besoin des autres pour réussir, ça serai vraiment dommage de l'avoir gros sur la conscience se disant qu'on a aucune chance d'y arriver seul, et sans aide, ça prouverai bien que l'argent est la chose qui régie le monde, bien que personnellement je le sais déjà ça. C'est bien triste, mais c'est la vie d'être nait dans une famille pauvre. Je ne trouve pas cela malheureux, car j'ai pu, enfin nous pouvons vivre comme on le souhaite, et c'est beaucoup plus intéressant comme ça.

Alors donc, on vient de se retrouver pour aller à la grande salle manger. On discute encore de quelques points important, car utiliser l'argent d'Harry se fait de plus en plus proche, on doit avoir la somme et des garantis, donc on a besoin de pas mal d'argent avant deux mois. Le propriétaire nous laisse encore deux mois, mais si on peut pas payer dans les temps, il la vendra à une autre personne, il a dit ne as l'apprécier, mais c'est quelqu'un de riche donc il a plus de garantis.

On monte ensuite rapidement dans notre dortoir comparer ce qu'on a gagné dans la journée.

- J'ai pus avoir 362 grammes de bonbons en fin de date, ainsi que mon salaire *je pose l'enveloppe sur le lit* et un peu de pourboire, m'exclamai-je en le posant sur l'enveloppe.  
- Yeah des bonbons en rabe, il commençait à en manquer. Moi j'ai eu plein de pourboire par des Gryffondor, et je commence à penser que c'est Harry qui leur demande.  
- Mouai, je le pense aussi, mais au moins il ne nous le donne pas directement.

Soudain Lee rentre en courant.

- Heu les mecs, il faut absolument que vous faites quelque chose, je commence à me faire harceler oi, se plaignit-il avant d'aller sur les genoux de George.  
- Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour nous différencier.  
- Parce que lui, dit-il en désignant mon jumeau, et ben je l'aime. Puis il l'embrassa.  
- ARg, pas avec ma tête.  
- Ben trouve toi quelqu'un, rigola George.  
- Pas aussi facile à dire qu'à faire.  
- Ben si regarde *il l'embrassa de nouveau*, sommes-nous pas trop mignon comme ça nous?  
- Si malheureusement.  
- Jaloux va. Dit Lee sur un ton vaseux.  
- Oui et alors, tu m'as piqué mon frère tout de même.  
- Moui pas faux, me répondit-il d'un ton sur la réflexion.  
- Bon, je vous laisse les z'amours, moi je vais me doucher.

................

Je ressors de la salle de bain les cheveux encore humide, j'avance tranquille, ils sont tous les deux couchés Lee dans les bras de ma moitié, enfin c'est plus vraiment la mienne maintenant, en tout cas, ils sont chou tous les deux.  
Je m'installe dans mon lit, prend mon carnet de note de dessous mon oreiller calcule combien il nous manque, et c'est encore une coquette somme. Je finis certain devoir, fais des colis pour certaine commande et écris des nouvelles idées pour nos blague. Puis je me couche fatiguer et exténuer.

Merde et merde, j'ai trop dormis, si ça continue je vais être en retard, allez couration (ça se dit ps je sais =.=) powaaa, vers les serres. Je cours donc comme un dératé dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à un virage où je percute quelqu'un.

-AAAHHh désolé.

Je relève la tête et mes yeux tombe sur une chevelure blonde platine.  
Je tends ma main pour l'aider à ce relever, il me regarde avec de gros yeux, puis en une fraction de seconde retrouve son regard froid et imperturbable, puis se relève seul passant sa main sur ses vêtements.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de gens comme toi.

Ahh pauvre petit homme sans une once de cervelle. Je vais vers lui et le prendre par le cou comme une accolade de vieux potes.

- mon cher, pourrais-tu approfondir tes propos de "gens comme toi"?

Il se dégage et se remet en face de moi.

- Bien sur, je parle de traitre à son sang.

J'émets un rire franc, qu'il est drôle le petit.

- Hum, et pourquoi je suis un traitre à mon sang?  
- Pour la simple et unique raison, que tu fais ami-ami avec les pauvres Sang-de Bourbe. Dit-il en accentuant bien sur les derniers mots.  
- Mais oui mais oui, et pourquoi donc être ami avec eux te donne le droit de dire que nous sommes de traitre?  
- Ils ne sont pas pur comme nous, il ne devrait pas pouvoir apprendre à Poudlard, mais ce vieux fou les acceptent.

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, prend son menton entre deux de mes doigts, souffle sur ses lèvres pour le déconcentré.

- Quel propos immature, tu ne réfléchis même pas par toi-même, c'est d'un pathétique lourd tout ça, je suis presque heureux d'être un traitre comme tu dis si bien, au moins je réfléchis avec mon cerveau.

Je le repousse et repars en riant de toute mes dents en l'entendant beugler comme un bœuf.  
J'arrive avec une petite vingtaine de minutes de retard qui fait alors perdre à notre maison quinze points.

-Les mecs, sympas de m'avoir réveiller.  
- Ah.. Mais on a vraiment tous fais, une vraie souche. Essaya de se justifier George.  
- Mais oui, bon on essaye quand même de suivre le cour.  
-Ouaip.

........................

MANGER!! On est à la grande salle avec tout les élèves, on papote encore, soudain, George et Lee regarde derrière moi d'un air plutôt comique, je me retourna alors pour retrouver mon nez dans le ventre d'un certain blondinet.

- Il y a un problème?

Il sort une feuille de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et me le colle sur le front. J'explose de rire et lui repars hors de la salle. Je prend la feuille et la fourre dans ma poche.

- C'est quoi, c'est quoi, me demande curieusement le petit copain de mon jumeau.  
- Laisse le regarder, il le sait même pas lui-même.  
- De toute façon, je ne vous le direz pas, finissais-je en leur tirant la langue comme un gamin de six ans.  
- Mais mon frérot nous fais des cachoteries.  
- Pas vos oignons, bon je pars le premier, je vous attend en salle de sortilège.

Ils me sourirent et le laissèrent partir. Je pris mon sac et partis dans le couloir direction la salle d'étude. D'un pas rapide je me retrouvais rapidement devant cette salle, le couloir encore désert, je m'appuyai contre le mur et pris la feuille que le blondinet m'avais coller sur le front.

Malfoy:

_Ce que tu as dis est faux, je pense par moi-même, et je trouve aussi qu'être avec ces sous-être vous à pourris profondément le cerveau, si tu veux, rendez-vous ce soir vers vingt-trois heures près du lac, on en parlera, espèce de traitre je te salue.  
_

Un petit rire sort de ma bouche, s'il croit me faire marcher comme ça, je pose les règles, je joue avec les autres, et ce n'est pas le contraire, il croit m'avoir, en me faisant sortir après le couvre-feu, alors que je sais très bien qu'il est préfet. S'il le joue de cette manière, ça risque d'être un peu plus intéressant, hein? Mon petit blondinet.

.......................................

On sort enfin du cours de Métamorphose.

-Les mecs, je dois vous laissez.  
- Oh, tu sais ça nous gêne pas =D.

Je cours vers les cachots, je sais que Harry termine son cour de potion en commun avec les serpentard. Je me planque derrière un poteau, le temps que tous sortent, pour pouvoir attraper le petit aux yeux de glace.

Il sortit le dernier, il avançait lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'il fut assez n avance, j'avançai silencieusement derrière lui l'attrapai par les épaules et pressant ma main contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'il crit. Il commença à se débattre, mais je suis plus costaud que lui j'eus alors aucun mal à le faire rentrer dans une salle de classe. J'insonorisai la pièce et la fermai. Puis je le lâchai.

- Qui es-tu?? Demanda-t-il avec rage. (Oui la lumière est éteinte).  
- Allons allons, on donne des rendez-vous et oublions le destinataire?  
- Weasley, cracha-t-il.  
- Oh mon dieu, je vais être blesser. Dis-je d'un ton faussement blessé.  
- J'avais dis ce soir, bouillonna-t-il encore.  
- Sauf que mon petit, je ne veux pas risquer des points à ma maison, et tu es assez fourbe pour m'en enlever.  
- Pas faux, j'avais bien prévue de faire ça.  
- Oh... Bon, sinon, dis moi tout de suite ce que tu voulais me dire. Repris-je d'un ton plus dur.  
- Je ne suis pas manipulé comme tu peux l'imaginer, et je pense par moi-même.  
- Mais oui, alors pourquoi sommes-nous des traitre?  
- Je te l'ai dis ce matin.  
- Ah, j'y crois pas, tu penses vraiment comme ça?? Hé ben mon pauvre, je ne peux plus rien faire.  
- Ne dit-on pas, qu'on pense ce qu'on veut? S'énerva-t-il.  
- Si, c'est exact, mais lorsqu'on pense des stupidités racistes, je suis désolé de le dire, mais c'est d'autant plus honteux. Dis-je d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.  
- Après, personne ne pense pareille, pourquoi est nous qui avons tord et ce n'est pas vous les méchants ?  
- Je ne dis pas être gentil, je dis juste que votre façon de penser est stupide.  
- Hum, dis moi alors pourquoi nous avons tord?? Pourquoi vous les aidez vous? N'est ce pas ça la stupidité de la chose.  
- Après tout est du point de vue, nous pouvons être les "méchant" et vous les "gentils", mais les méchants ne tuent pas, alors que les "gentils" si, et il est étrange nous sois dis, que les "gentils" tuent, ils sont donc les méchants. Enfin donc, après on peut appeler sa de la politique ou je ne sais quoi, je ne peux répondre à ta question. Soupirai-je  
- Hum ton raisonnement est si mélanger, et après c'est nous qui ne réfléchissons pas, c'est étrange. Sourit-il  
- Penses-tu vraiment que les Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu dis sont différent, qu'ils ont pas besoin d'apprendre?  
- Oui, je le pense, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont le droit de déconcentré les sang pur.  
- Déranger?? Tu les aimes pas car, Hermione Granger en est une et qu'elle est meilleure que toi?  
- Peut-être, mais bon, je n'y pense pas, de toute façon, Voldemort les exterminera tous, ainsi que les traitres.

Je m'approchai silencieusement de lui, l'attrapai violemment par le col et le giflai. Puis je le balançai par terre et m'assis sur une table.

- Je t'interdis de nous dire traitre, car vous vous êtes plus que des traitres, vous êtes des rats d'un mégalomane, personnellement, ça me fait vraiment penser à la connerie humaine qui s'était passer chez les moldus.  
- Les moldus? Comme nous? ces êtres, si on peut appeler ça des êtres?  
- Mon petit, si tu étudiais un peu les moldus, tu aurais appris, qu'un mégalomane de la même espèce que voldemort, sauf que lui détruisait les moldus d'une certaine religion spécifiquement. Puis d'un ton vraiment supérieur, je lui racontais un peu les choses que nous avions appris.

Je pense que beaucoup de similitude était frappante, c'en était vraiment effrayant.

- Tiens.

Je lui balança un livre moldus que j'avais réussis à dégoter.

-Lis ça, et fais les comparaisons, petit homme blond.

Je tirai la langue d'une façon narquoise lorsque j'ouvris la porte de façon à ce qu'un trait de lumières le lui montre ma méprise envers lui.

Je savais où se trouver Lee et George, et je les trouvais bien dans la salle d'étude dans un coin en train de se bécoter. Je frappai derrière la tête de mon cher frère et m'installai à leur côté.

- Alors je ne vous ai pas trop manqué? Ironisai-je.  
- Non, tu aurais même pu nous laisser un peu plus de temps. Rigola mon frère.  
-Dites-moi, on peut s'intéresser fortement à quelqu'un qu'on trouve stupide, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi? Les questionnai-je.  
-Bien sur, c'est dans la nature humaine de ne pas savoir de qui on va tomber amoureux.

Amoureux?? Comprenant bien ses mots je recule brusquement et tombe par terre.

- AMOUREUX??

Tous les élèves de la salle me regardèrent bizarrement surement dû à mes mots. Je me relevais du sol et m'excusai.

-Comment ça amoureux? Chuchotai-je.  
- Ben tu sens le besoin d'être avec elle (ou lui), de lui parler. Mais comme dans ton cas tu la détestes, ben tu cherches à l'embêter, lui chercher des crosses. Tu comprends? Me questionna Lee.  
- Ah.. Oui je vois. Je fronçai les sourcils et réfléchis... Nan, ça ne peut pas être ça. C'est pas , repris-je, on se voit au repas.  
-Mouaip 'lut. Me sourient les deux zigotos.

Je sors de la salle et marche tranquille dans les couloirs, tranquille, je sais pas, enfin, je ne sais plus trop quoi pensée, c'est vraiment bizarre, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Je ne peux pas.

.................................

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai compris, enfin, que George et Lee m'ont fait comprendre pourquoi je cherchais à ce que la blondinet me réponde, ou du moins qu'il trouve des réponses réels.

Sinon, là je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, hum, le problème de l'argent me gêne aussi, trop de problème tus les problèmes?? AH? non, ça fonctionne pas comme ça? Dommage. Je commence à siffloter, en avançant tranquille vers la tour Gryffondor. Soudainement, on m'agrippe par derrière, la personne plaque sa main contre ma bouche, et nous fait rentré dans une salle de classe sombre, la porte se verrouille, c'est bizarre mais bon.  
Puis après avoir lancer quelques sorts on me lâche, bizarre cette scène me rappelle vaguement un truc.

-MOUAHAHA, dit une voix.  
-O.o, heu tu te sens bien petit homme?  
- Hein? Tu m'as reconnus?  
- Faut pas être con, je t'ai enlevé la semaine dernière de la même manière.  
- AH oui, bon on s'en fiche.  
- Hum... et pourquoi tu m'as enlevé en fait?  
- HUm ah oui, je t'ai observé cette semaine.  
- Ouha, un -je d'un ton stupide.  
- Mouai.. Heu non, c'est juste pour mieux réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dis, j'ai même lu le livre faut dire .  
- Quoi? Un Malfoy qui écoute un minimum ce qu'on lui dit, ow, faut le marquer dans le Chicaneur ça.  
- Hein? Nan mais sa va pas. J'ai lu le livre que tu m'as passé.  
- Hum et?  
- Je dois avouer que c'est légèrement ressemblant avec ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique, mais .... Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais dire.  
- Attendez attendez, le Malfoy fils veut parler de quelque chose avec Fred, Fred Weasley? Mais c'est très intéressant tout ça. Mais dis moi tout mon petit. Souriais-je.  
- Ton petit? Demanda-t-il plus qu'incrédule.  
- Bon passons, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, tu commences légèrement à m'embêter là, alors tu parles ou je me casse, dis-je d'un ton cassant et sans réponse autre que je demande.  
- Moui, alors je sais comment te prouver que je pense seul.  
- Ahahah, j'attends de voir ça, et ben moi, je pense ça impossible.

Je me lève en direction de la porte. Surpris, il m'attrape par le bras.

- Un problème?

Il prend ma chemise et me tire vers lui, sans me répondre. Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de mon visage, je le suppose, je sens son souffle sur mon visage.

- Aucun, tu ne demande pas comment?  
- Heu... Comment?

Pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il m'embrasse le minimoys.

- Gné? Calmes tes hormones.

J'essaye de le repousser avant de craquer.

- Ce ne sont pas mes hormones mon grand, juste ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Et il reprit possession de mes lèvres.


End file.
